The Holiday of a Lifetime
by Charli Fox
Summary: Sequel to Another Chance: Grissom and Sara get to go on their holiday, but not long later things start to go wrong and Sara is left holding the baby...literally. GS, review. New chapter up
1. Prologue

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

The Holiday of a Lifetime

Prologue

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sara yawned as she awoke from her sleep, she threw back the covers and got out of bed, she pushed open the door as quietly as she could, it creaked and she heard someone stir in the other room. Sara tiptoed across the hall and into the bathroom. It was Saturday and two days ago Grissom had asked her…actually, told her, that she was going on holiday with him, he was keeping the destination a closely guarded secret, she tried to trick him into telling her but he was too clever to fall for her tricks. Grissom had called her the day before to tell her that their flight had been changed, they would be leaving at 7am. They had to be at the airport around two hours prior to the plane taking off so they'd be leaving the house at 5am, give or take a few minutes. To make things less complicated and to save time, Sara had stayed the night at Grissom's, he didn't have to convince her to do that, she was quite willing. 

Ten minutes later she walked into the living room, a blanket was crumpled up, half on and half off the sofa, Grissom handed her a steaming cup of coffee, she took it gratefully and sipped it "thank you…how was the sofa?"

"…Hard."

"I'm surprised you don't have a sore neck…you looked uncomfortable on there last night."  
He raised an eyebrow "you were watching me sleep?"

__

Only for a little while "I woke up in the night…got a drink…saw you tossing and turning."

She walked to the sofa and sat down, Grissom waited a moment then joined her "I do have a stiff neck though."

Sara set her cup down on the coffee table and cracked her knuckles "turn around, I'll give you a neck massage…"

Neither of then spoke for a few minutes then Grissom broke the silence "as much as I would like…to be relieved of my neck pain…we should get ready, we only have half an hour." He stood up and started to walk to his room "if it still hurts later though I know whom to call."

*

When Grissom and Sara reached the airport, it was practically deserted, Sara imagined this was what a ghost town would feel like, the only sound to be heard was the squeaky wheels of their luggage trolley on the freshly cleaned airport floor. There was no cue at check in so it took them under three minutes to get everything sorted out "we still have an hour and a half left so we might as well get breakfast" Grissom proposed, Sara nodded her head in agreement. There was a Starbucks in their immediate vicinity and they made for that. A tired looking waitress took their order and the two CSI's took a seat.

"So, are you gonna tell me where we're going?" During check in Grissom had made her stand out of ear shot, so she still had no clue where they were headed "I'll find out when we get on the plane anyway."

Grissom smirked; he found her impatience entertaining "then you should have no problem waiting."

"Just…tell…me" she said insistently.

"I bet when you were little you were the kid that always asked 'are we nearly there yet'" the waitress came with two cappuccino's and hot croissants, halting their conversation "thank you" the woman smiled politely and left them alone. Before Grissom could get his coffee, Sara grabbed it and held it out of his reach "Sara, give me the cappuccino."

"Ah…no."

He reached across the table to try and take it from her, she moved back in her seat, holding it further away "You're acting like a child" he said in an amused tone of voice.

"And as a child I'm asking, where are we going?"

He folded his arms and leaned back in his chair "I'm not telling you" he said firmly.

"Then you're not having you're cappuccino."  
Grissom got the waitress' attention "another cappuccino, please" he turned to Sara, an almost smug smile on his face "You're forgetting I can just buy another one."

"Can you?" she said with a mischievous smile "what are you going to pay with?"

She watched as he felt in his pockets for his wallet "where is it?" he asked.

Sara drew it from her own pocket "I planned ahead…"

"The tickets are in there…" he looked slightly disappointed that his surprise was blown.

"I know, I haven't looked at them" she saw his surprised look "I just haven't had the chance to yet…" she opened the wallet and took out the tickets "you really want me to wait?" he nodded. She waited a few seconds then put the tickets back where they came from and handed him his wallet "well…I can't say no to you…besides you're cappuccino's getting cold." Before he could reply they heard a shout from the only other occupied table, a man around thirty was shouting at a younger woman, a baby in a pram beside her, was crying, the man grabbed the woman by the arm. "Hey!" Sara strode towards them.

"Keep out of this…it isn't any of you're business!" the man looked at her and shouted.

Sara's demeanour had changed in a flash, now she was angry…fuming "I'm making it my business" she said calmly. Grissom came up alongside Sara.

"You wanna keep you're girl away from me" he spoke directly to Grissom, ignoring Sara and his girlfriend completely, "this is none of her business!" he pointed at Sara.

"Maybe not…but shout at her again and it'll be mine" he said defensively.

"She lost the Goddamn tickets!" he now pointed at his girlfriend.

Sara looked towards the crying baby "those tickets?"

The girlfriend looked at her child, the baby clutched the tickets in her hands "thank goodness" the man grabbed hold of the tickets and pocketed them "thank you" the woman looked at Sara.

Her boyfriend draped his arm over her shoulders "everything's fine sweetie…no harm done" the couple, along with the baby left Starbucks.

Sara watched them go then turned to Grissom, she smiled slightly "so…you gonna tell me where we're going?"

Grissom shook his head "not saying a word."

TBC 


	2. Chapter One

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

The Holiday of a Lifetime

Chapter One

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sara waited impatiently to hear the boarding call, she wriggled around in the uncomfortable seat and glanced every so often around to watch the bustle of people heading to the different gates. Grissom had made here wait in the Starbucks so she couldn't read on the board what their destination was, he hadn't even told her the gate number.

He had left her alone about ten minutes earlier to check on something, and now she had no one to talk to, she was bored. A shadow loomed over her and she looked up to see the woman from earlier standing next to her table "can…can I sit here? Please?"

Sara nodded "sure go ahead" the woman smiled her thanks "so…" began Sara as she looked around "where did you're husband go?"

"Oh, he isn't my husband…I wanna marry him but, he isn't so hot on the idea" she turned to the side to tickle the baby next to her "our flights a little late, he went to see what the hold up is. So where's you're husband?"

Sara looked at the woman blankly for a few seconds before it registered whom she meant, "he's my boss! We're not…uh…"

"Oh I'm sorry, you two just looked so comfortable together, I thought you were a really sweet couple…My name Adelaide by the way."

"Sara…so where are you going?" she asked making polite conversation.

Adelaide smiled widely "Jack's taking me to Paris…he just does things like this sometimes, takes me to a beautiful place and when we get there he'll look for one of the dearest hotels and we'll book in for a week!" The woman became lost in her thoughts for a moment "what about you? Where are you headed?"

"I'm not sure…Grissom is keeping a secret…"

"You're boss is keeping the destination a secret, you're boss is taking you on holiday" Adelaide giggled "it sounds to me like he wants to be more than a boss."

Sara looked at her open mounted not knowing how to reply, she didn't have time to however as Grissom came back "they just called our flight" he nodded politely to Adelaide and looked puzzled upon seeing her giggling at him "did I miss something?"

"Uh, just girl talk Grissom" Sara told him, she said goodbye to Adelaide and the two CSI's made their way to the gate. "How long is the flight?" she asked, at least she'd be able to narrow down some holiday destinations if she knew how long the flight would be.

Grissom however caught on "you'll have to wait and see" he said mysteriously.

"Just a hint! Is it long or short?"

"Pretty long…though in comparison to some places short" he said evasively "you'll find out soon enough." He handed Sara the tickets who then gave them to the cute male attendant, he smiled at her.

"Have a nice flight Miss Sidle" he said as he looked at the name on her passport.

Grissom tried hard to hide his irritation at the man's shameless flirting "I'm sure our flight will be _very_ nice" he said in an obvious over polite tone. The attendant blushed and continued looking at everyone else's tickets. 

"He was just being friendly Griss," said Sara, she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

"Sara!" a female voice shouted her name and she turned around surprised, Adelaide hurried to catch Sara up with Jack and the kid behind her. "Are you _sure _he's just you're boss?" she whispered in Sara's ear.

Grissom's eyebrow raised upon seeing Sara suddenly blush.

Sara turned around to look at Grissom "Grissom? You're taking me to Paris!" she walked right up to him and threw her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his smooth cheek "thank you!"

He didn't know what to say so he simply gave her a lopsided smile and let her hug him.

TBC 


	3. Chapter Two

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Holiday of a Lifetime 

Chapter Two

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sara's eyes opened and she stifled a yawn, the shutters on most of the windows were down and so the plane was in semi darkness.  Looking to her right she saw Grissom, on the seat closest to the window, his head lolled to the side slightly and his eyes shut, in a peaceful slumber.  She watched him for a few minutes, this wasn't a novelty should could enjoy often though two times in the last two days wasn't bad.  Another yawn escaped and she shifted in her seat, quietly cursing the lack of legroom for her tall frame.  Giving up and deciding she wasn't going to get comfortable anytime soon the CSI stood and walked along the isle to the back of the plane to stretch her legs and wake herself up a little bit more.  One she'd stopped she took the quiet time to regard a few of the people closest to her.  There was a family of four closest to her, the mother and father both fast asleep, a kid of around ten was wide awake and playing some in flight game and a little boy that looked about four was curled up on his seat and sleeping soundly.  Just in front of them was an elderly couple, leaning on each other as they snored, the man mumbling in his sleep every few minutes.

"Don't they all look cute" Adelaide had gotten up out of her seat after seeing Sara stir and eventually take a short walk.  "Don't mind me interrupting your musings do you?" she asked as she came to a stop beside the CSI.  Sara shook her head in answer and the other woman smiled and continued speaking, perfectly happy with keeping the conversation flowing.  "Do you have children?" she wondered out loud as she followed Sara's line of sight, looking at the family.

She shook her head again, finding herself waking up quite quickly.  "I'm not very good with kids anyway" Sara replied as she looked away from the family and turned her head slightly to look at Adelaide.  She found it surprisingly easy to speak to her, maybe it was because she knew that after today she'd never see the woman again, and wonder what she thought of her problems.  Not that she was going to spill absolutely everything about her life, but sometimes it was good to get things off ones chest.

Adelaide laughed then quickly fell quiet, not wanting to wake the passengers.  "I was terrible with kids until I had Jamie, I was even worse in relationships but everything kind of…worked, after I tried a little harder with my life" she nudged Sara conspiratorially "but what about your boss?  You two looked very comfortable together…" she left Sara with an opening to continue the conversation.

Sara tried to hide a smile but she couldn't help it.  She hadn't known it was so obvious to outsiders, how could people that didn't know her and Grissom see something when the couple in question appeared completely oblivious?  "Oh, we're just friends.  We've know each other for a long time."

"I'd known Jack for twenty six years before we hooked up…now I have a daughter and I'm pushing him to marry me" she chuckled.  "I'm going to try and rest some more, it's been good talking to you Sara" Adelaide gave a smile before moving off back down the isle in the direction of her seat.

"You too" she watched the other woman walk away before her gaze returned to the man next to the seat she was occupying, a few minutes later she was sat next to him again and watching the in flight movie.

*

"So Grissom…are we nearly there yet?" a few more hours had passed since Sara's conversation with Adelaide and the Entomologist was now awake.

Griss turned to the left to see his friend and co-worker leaning against one of the small white plane pillows with a bored look on her face.  She hated being inactive, and there was only so far you could walk on a plane.  He chuckled "only another hour or so."

Sara tore her gaze from the window to face him, a bemused expression on her face "you said that an hour or so ago."  An old woman stood up and began to walk along the isle to get to the toilet, in her hand was a walking stick and as she shuffled along she hit the sides of the other chairs to make people move their feet.  It must've been the eightieth time she had walked past them.  Sara leant over to speak with Grissom "if she wasn't like, ninety years old.  I'd think she had somebody in there waiting for her"

He smirked and an eyebrow rose "maybe she does."

The younger CSI watched the woman for a few seconds then shook her head "okay I did not need to hear that."  She was about to say something more when an announcement from the Captain came on the overhead speakers:

"We will be landing at Charles de Gaulle in twenty minutes…"

That was all Sara heard, they would be landing soon and that was all that mattered "your timing was a little off Grissom" she smirked before looking out of the window to see if she could spot the Eiffel Tower yet, or some other landmark that Paris was famous for.  "All I can see are clouds," she sounded exasperated, being on a long haul flight could do that to a person.  It was getting dark outside and no doubt as soon as they reached their hotel they would be falling asleep, Sara leant back in the chair "wake me up when we get there."  At Grissom's nod, she closed her eyes and started to drift off again.

*

It took fifteen minutes to get off the plane and Sara was beginning to get annoyed with all the pushing and shoving, it was claustrophobic and incredibly warm as people barged past to get down their hand luggage and inch their way through the crowds to find family members and friends that they'd gotten split up from in the bustle.  "Why do people insist on pushing their way to the front of the queue, everyone's going to get off here eventually" it was starting to clear and Sara and Grissom joined the back of the line.  She was partly frustrated because she too wanted to get out there and see parts of Paris before it became too dark to do so and these people were slowing her down.

"And we'll get off eventually too" Grissom responded calmly.  "We just have to wait patiently," he added knowing that Sara was definitely not one of the most patient people in the country just then.

At long last they did eventually get into the lobby where it was quite packed but thankfully there was still plenty of room to wander around in.  Ten minutes after that they collected their luggage and joined the queue at the security checkpoint "so how far away is the hotel from here?" she couldn't wait to get out of the airport, and as she looked back Sara noticed that Grissom, who had booked everything and had already seen an exterior shot and a couple of interior shots of the hotel, was excited too.  His eyes twinkled and he was trying hard not to grin quite so much, enjoying Sara's obvious excitement too.

There were, at a guess, twelve people ahead of them in the line and Gil gladly noted that everyone was getting through quite fast and looking at his watch, which on the plane he had altered to fit Paris' time, he estimated it'd be another ten minutes until they got outside the airport.  At least that's what he thought.  A disturbance at the checkpoint turned quite a few heads, Grissom and Sara's included and they both cringed as they recognised the somewhat familiar irate voice shouting at security.  "Give me a damn break here!  I did not carry that…that stuff!  All the way to your damn country!" it appeared that Jack had been angered by someone else.

"Please.  We don't know where that came from" came Adelaide's pleading voice.  French voices sounded and Jack and Adelaide were pulled from the line, she was red with embarrassment and looked close to tears.

Sara looked up at Grissom, his brow furrowed into a frown as he watched the display before them, at her questioning look he nodded and they both left the queue with their luggage and walked over to the couple, their baby and security.  Their luggage was being taken out of their bags and spread across a small table; both Jack and Adelaide were being held and ready to be handcuffed.  "What's going on here?" Grissom asked and as he spoke was debating whether or not he should even get involved in this.

It was the woman that spoke and she looked at the two of them with pleading eyes.  "They found drugs in our luggage, I swear we don't know how it got there!  But they want to take us to their police station" she looked terrified at the prospect, which wasn't exactly an unusual reaction to the situation they were in.  Especially if they were innocent "they're going to question us but Jack said we'll probably be put in jail until this whole mess is sorted out."

She looked away from them and he teary and fearful eyes fell on the baby.  "They'll take her away, I know it.  Please help me Sara, I promise you we didn't knowingly bring those drugs there, I don't even know what type it is!"

"Uh…you want me to look after your baby?" now it was Sara that looked worried, and her reaction was mirrored by Grissom.

"Please" Adelaide begged, nodding at glancing from man to woman.  She would have laughed at the looks on their faces if the police weren't on their way "just until they sort this out.  I don't want some foreign people to take her; we'll probably get our one phone call, right?  So we can contact you at the hotel you're staying at, please?" she asked one last time, even as she was being made to move away.

Sara was a little surprised when she heard Grissom speak.  "We won't let them take your child…we'll…look after her for you, and we'll try to help you" a smile spread across Adelaide's face and she thanked them again and again.  If she was telling the truth and the drugs didn't belong to her or Jack then it was highly possible that someone had slipped them into their bags in Las Vegas, turning them into unwitting carriers of the illegal substance.  That also meant that somewhere in the airport there was somebody waiting to collect.

But until then.  "Grissom?  How are we going to take care of a baby?" Sara's question interrupted his thoughts, he didn't know the answer to that one.  


	4. Chapter Three

Thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far, I hope you like this chapter and remember, reviews are good, they feed me J 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Three 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been another hour until Grissom and Sara, along with baby Jamie, had been allowed out of the airport.  Half an hour before that Adelaide and Jack had been led away, thankfully the younger man had grown quieter, realizing that no amount of cursing and yelling was going to help matters.  Both the CSI's had been checked out and the police had seen them fit to look after the baby, also promising to update them on what was going on, until then the child needed to be looked after and Grissom had a phone call to make.

They were only a few minutes from the hotel, and Gil and Sara were quiet in the car that had waited patiently for them at the airport.  Luckily for them he wasn't a chatty driver and so there was no need to make idle conversation, though from the curious looks he was giving them form the rearview mirror; he was wondering why they seemed so restless and frustrated in his wonderful home city of Paris.

It was by now pitch black outside and lampposts lit up the streets, illuminating cafes and shops as they sped past them, a set of blue and brown eyes both turned to look up at the Arc de Triomphe, trying to crane their necks to see the very top.  Even at the late hour cars shot past them, darting in and out, never stopping or slowing down in a seemingly dangerous pattern. 

"These drivers are crazy" Sara observed as a cab pulled in front of another car without warning and received angry shouts and a blast on the horn from the driver he narrowly missed.

Griss nodded, watching as the cab continued on its way without slowing down and apparently oblivious to the other drivers' angry tirade.  "Order out of chaos" he answered with a raised eyebrow.  Both turned around again and the car they were in drove on, moving away from the landmark until it was out of sight.

The car came to a stop outside the hotel and the driver popped the boot and began to take the suitcases out to then put them on the pavement outside the entrance, Grissom took out the pram and made to unfold it until Sara stopped him.  "With all the steps inside it'll be easier for me to carry Jamie" she moved past him and stood on the step in front of the double doors.  She looked backwards at Grissom with a smile that lit up her face "I can't wait to check this place out."

He watched her, her enthusiasm making him happy, glad that she was enjoying this and it hadn't even properly started yet.  The car drove away, leaving Sara, Grissom and the baby alone outside "well this part wasn't planned" he said with an amused smirk, nodding towards the baby.

"Sometimes they aren't" she quipped before pushing open the door and stepping inside.  The porter walked towards her with a friendly smile then continued on outside where he picked up the two suitcases, leaving Grissom with the folded pram.  As the Entomologist entered the building he thought what a surreal experience this was turning out to be.  They got the keys to their rooms and after briefly explaining why there was now a baby when originally there was no third member in the booking, although they would not have needed to pay extra for a baby anyway, they were given a crib for Jamie.  "Its lucky I hardly sleep anyway, it shouldn't be a problem getting woken up in the middle of the night" the female CSI mentioned, offering in her innocent statement that she could have the kid in her room.

The porter deposited their cases on the floor by the wall in between the two doors to their room and left the three of them alone, handing the two keys to Grissom before he did so.  Thanking the man Gil then opened the door for Sara and pushed it open whilst speaking "we can both take turns.  It isn't fair that you be the one that gets woken numerous times in the night to take care of her" he indicated the currently sleeping child.  "Neither of us has very much experience with children, especially not a baby, so between us we should be able to work something out.  We're scientists, we work various crime scenes for a living, how hard can it be to look after one infant?" he chuckled as he carried Sara's suitcase into her room and set it on the bed.

*

A wailing broke the silence in the night and no matter how hard Grissom pressed the silky pillow to his ear he couldn't block out the sound of baby Jamie crying in the room next door.  He opened first one eye and then the other and waited a few seconds for his vision to adjust to the near pitch blackness of his room, he swiveled around on the bed to read the time on the radio clock on the bedside table to the left of him.  0234 it read.  It was hard enough to try and sleep at a time when he would usually be working but the sound next door made it impossible.  

0236 he could have been mistaken but he thought the cries were becoming quieter and less frequent but instead of trying to find sleep again, Grissom got out of the comfortable double bed and made his way to the oak doors that separated his room from Sara's.

*

0232. Sara hadn't really been asleep much anyway and the babies sudden and unexpected crying gave her a good excuse to stay awake.  She slipped on the dark blue satin robe as she got out of bed; the room was chilly but the thin material provided enough warmth to counteract the cold air.  She reached into the crib that had been put to the right of the bed, near the window, and brought out the baby, rocking her back and forth while she wondered what Jamie was even crying for anyway.  

"You know it's not nice to wake the friendly investigator," she gently chided.  The kid blinked her small green eyes and opened her mouth wide as a yawn escaped "you're tired?  Me too, and I'm telling you crying is not a good way to try and get some sleep" she whispered.  Looking behind her at the clock that was beside the black phone on the desk Sara noticed the time, 0236.  "So, do you wake your mom up at this time too?" Jamie's cries were becoming softer, as though Sara's quiet voice was slowly lulling her to sleep.

"You're very good with her" came Grissom's voice from the door; he was leaning against the frame and had watched her quietly for the last few seconds, not wanting to interrupt.  He felt as though he was intruding on some beautiful scene.

Sara started, hadn't even heard the door opening. "You surprised me," she answered back quickly, though that was evident from how she had hurriedly turned around upon hearing him speak.  Her voice was louder as she spoke and Jamie stirred in her arms.

He didn't move from the door, not knowing whether he should go back into his room or walk further into hers so he waited.  From her tone of voice when talking to him to the one she had used with the baby he wasn't sure if she was going to be mad at him for interrupting her, she had believed she was alone in the room.  Sara looked at him and Grissom continued to wait quietly until the silence was becoming slightly uncomfortable "sorry" he apologised softly "for surprising you" he elaborated upon seeing her questioning look.

Sara shrugged, letting him know she wasn't annoyed at his intrusion.  "I'd offer you coffee but that would defy the point of trying to sleep" she looked down at the baby and heard Grissom walking into the room and over to where she was standing, not needing to let him know verbally that it was okay to enter.  He came to a halt beside her and she could feel his warm breath on her neck as he spoke "sorry" she muttered "for waking you up."

His eyebrow rose and a quirky smile appeared.  "Now was it you that started wailing in the early morning?" he questioned.

Grissom saw he familiar grin as she turned to watch him.  "No, but we can hardly blame a six month old baby" she responded "it wouldn't be fair when she can't answer back to defend herself."  Sara looked back at the baby and gently put her back in the crib "I babble when I'm tired."

"I noticed" he chuckled and looked down at the now sleeping Jamie.  "For someone who claims they aren't very good with children, you're doing a very good job" Grissom commented admiringly.

She shrugged as though it was nothing when in reality she was a little pleased at herself that she had managed to quieten down a baby that she had only known for a few short hours.  It was no small feat for her when she usually froze up, almost afraid that she would drop something so frail.  "Well I didn't really have a choice, I didn't calm her down then she would've woken up the whole hotel," Sara replied.  She stepped away from the crib and her eyes went to the small table upon which was a travel kettle, mini milk tubs and butter packets, sachets of brown and white sugar, and a small basket of little wrapped baguettes and two croissants.  "Want an early continental breakfast?" Sara offered even as she made her way over to the food and drink to make something up.

At first Grissom was going to decline but realised he wasn't going to find sleep yet anyway and so answered yes to her proposal, he came to a stop beside her as she knelt in front of the little table, taking a croissant out of its plastic wrapping.  He put his hand on her, halting her actions and causing her to look up at him questioningly.  "I'll prepare the food, you get the coffee," he instructed.  It was simple contact but it made her pause, she blinked and nodded wordlessly, standing up again she picked up the kettle to fill it with water in the bathroom.  While he was gone he looked around her room, wishing he could make it a bit more comfortable.  They couldn't lie across the bed and eat, nor could they sit at the small table as it was filled with things and was too low to sit at anyway.  Grissom looked around, contemplating when he noticed the desk.

Minutes later he had taken the brochures and information pamphlets off the desk and set them neatly on the floor besides the wardrobe.  "What are you doing?" Sara was stood at the bathroom door, kettle in hand and watching him with eyes filled with curiosity.

He looked at her briefly.  "Work with me here" he answered before returning to the desk and pulling it away from its place against the wall and positioning it by the window.  "We can't eat on the floor so I'm giving us another option" Griss added innocently.  He pushed open the thick navy drapes and tied them back, allowing moonlight to illuminate a small part of the room, casting it in an ethereal glow.  Walking back to the small table he picked up the breadbasket and set it in the middle of the desk and then put on one side the chair that accompanied it.  "There's another in my room," he mentioned.  

Sara hadn't moved while he worked, he set about sorting out a place for them to eat with a similar intensity that he would give to recreating a crime scene.  While the Entomologist went back into his own room to bring back another chair the younger CSI set the kettle on boil and made up coffee for them.  _How is it that he can do something so innocent yet make it seem like so much more? _She wondered to herself as she waited for him to return.  He came back momentarily and put down the chair across the desk from the other.  After looking at his handiwork Grissom turned away to meet her gaze, he smiled though he seemed tired too.  _Maybe he thinks he's still asleep and dreaming? _And that thought disappointed her a little bit because if he thought this wasn't real and then he later slept and woke up in the morning, this thoughtful little act of his would be forgotten.

"It's not dinner but I think this should do for now" Griss said to her, his voice quiet and warm.

Sara gave a small smile.  If he woke up in the morning and thought this whole thing was just a creation of his tired mind then she would deal with it then, but for now she would take each precious moment as it came.  She was used to that.  _But then again, maybe I'm the one that's dreaming_ she thought before taking the few short steps to where Grissom was standing, the moonlight illuminating the spot where he was standing.   


End file.
